27
by exolweareone9400
Summary: maaf karena kesalahan teknis file sudah diperbaiki WARNING! FF INI BERISI TENTANG SEHUN YANG BERPERAN MENJADI UKE DAN GENDER SWITCH DENGAN CHANYEOL SEBAGAI SEME! OLEH KARENA JANGAN SAMPAI SALAH LAPAK KECUALI ANDA SALAH LAPAK KE OS SAYA, MAKA SAYA PERSILAHKAN UNTUK MEMBORONG HEHEHE INGET SUDAH ADA WARNING INI FF CHANHUN! CHANYEOL SEME! SEHUN UKE AS ALWAYS! selamat membaca


27

Cast : Park Chanyeol & Oh Sehun

EXO

...

 _27 November 2009_

 _Chuncheon Senior High School merupakan sekolah terkenal di Chuncheon yang merupakan daerah kecil di Seoul yang mulai merambah menuju era modern. Disekolah ini juga terkenal dengan pasangan lagendaris yaitu Park Chanyeol dan Oh Sehun. Mereka merupakan pasangan terkenal karena dulunya merupakan musuh bebuyutan sejak kelas satu SHS sampai dengan pertengahan kelas dua SHS. Berseminya cinta kedua pasangan itu ketika diadakan perkemahan yang membuat Sehun tersesat ketika permainan mencari jejak tengah malam. Chanyeol yang sangat khawatir langsung mencari Sehun dan berakhir dengan keduanya yang terjebak disebuah gubuk kecil karena badai salju tiba-tiba saja datang melanda. Entah apa yang terjadi disana karena Chanyeol dan Sehun mulai saling akrab dan pada kenaikan kelas Chanyeol yang merupakan kapten basket menembak Sehun dilapangan sekolah mereka. Guru Lee yang merupakan guru BK merupakan saksi kisah mereka, karena guru Lee terlalu sering memanggil dan menghukum Chanyeol dan Sehun._

 _..._

 _Drrtt_

' _datanglah ke taman Chuncheon pukul 7 malam ini._

 _Aku menunggu mu._

 _Jangan sampai tidak tahan! Kau tahu aku tidak tahan dingin._

 _Dari Sehunnie ^^'_

 _Chanyeol tersenyum entah sudah berapa kali, bahkan mungkin sejak menerima pesan itu pukul 12 siang tadi sampai dengan pukul 19.00 saat ini, senyum tidak pernah luntur dari wajah tampannya. Mata Chanyeol terbelalak ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.15 malam dan itu berarti dirinya sudah membuat kekasih hatinya menunggu selama 15 menit. Dengan tergesa-gesa dirinya mengendarai sepeda yang biasa digunakan untuk mengantar jemput Sehun jika mereka berpergian karena rumah mereka yang hanya berjarak beberapa blok._

 _Sekilas tentang Chanyeol adalah seorang pemuda yang baru pindah ketika memasuki awal tahun pelajaran di Chuncheon High School, sosok tampan campuran darah Amerika Korea ini tidak hanya menarik karena kecerdasaannya saja tetapi juga kejahilannya. Kesalahan Chanyeol adalah dirinya yang mengerjai Sehun yang ketika itu merupakan siswi teladan yang pendiam namun akan menjadi ganas ketika ada orang yang menganggunya belajar atau hal lain yang berhubungan dengan buku-buku kesayangannya. Dan sejak kejadian Chanyeol mengerjai Sehun itu hubungan keduanya menjadi buruk karena dibalik sifat pendiam Sehun, ternyata tersembunyi sifat jahil yang hanya ketiga teman dekat mereka yang tahu._

 _Kembali dengan Chanyeol yang mengayuh sepeda dengan kencang sembari sesekali melihat kearah jamnya karena jarah yang dibutuhkan untuk sampai ke taman adalah 20 menit. Bahkan Chanyeol tidak memperdulikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas sampai sebuah cahaya terang menyilaukannya dari arah depan._

 _BRRAAAKKKKK_

 _..._

 _Sehun merupakan siswi teladan dengan kemampuan akademik yang selalu menghasilkan piala atau piagam. Cita-citanya adalah menjadi arsitektur,hobinya adalah berkutat dengan buku arsitektur milik ayahnya. Ibunya telah meninggal karena sakit sejak Sehun berada di kelas 2 JHS jadi Sehun tinggal bersama ayahnya yang merupakan seorang arsitek di Chuncheon._

 _Sehun sebenarnya sosok ceria namun itu hanya berlaku bagi beberapa orang yang dikenal dekat dengannya, sangat galak jika orang terdekatnya mengabaikan kesehatan atau ada orang mengganggunya, bahkan Sehun itu jahil dan tak segan membalas orang yang berbuat jahil padanya. Sebagai contoh Park Chanyeol, siswa pindahan dari Amerika yang terkenal tak kalah cerdas dengan Sehun. Ketika itu Sehun datang terlambat sehingga ketika memasuki kelas dan membuka pintu dirinya kejatuhan ember berisi penghapus papan tulis kapur, sejak kejadian itu mereka menjadi musuh dan Sehun yang biasa pendiam berubah menjadi sosok jahil dan emosi walau itu jika berhubungan dengan Park Chanyeol._

 _Pertama kali Sehun terpesona dengan Chanyeol sebenarnya ketika tatapan mereka bertemu saat Chanyeol dikenalkan menjadi murid baru dikelasnya dan dari sanalah Sehun tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai cita-cita yang sama dengannya, menjadi seorang arsitek. Chanyeol hanya tinggal sendiri karena kedua orang tuanya berada di Amerika. Dan Sehun kembali merasakan pesona Chanyeol ketika dirinya tersesat di hutan, bahkan Chanyeol merelakan jaket super tebalnya untuk melindungi Sehun dari dinginnya badai salju. Esoknya selama beberapa hari Sehun merawat Chanyeol yang terserang demam._

 _Hari ini merupakan hari spesial karena Sehun berniat memberikan kejutan ulang tahun untuk Chanyeol di taman kota Chuncheon dimana terdapat sebuah pohon natal rancangannya dan Chanyeol yang mengikuti kompetesi Hias Natal Chuncheon. Chanyeol sudah mengetahui jika design mereka yang menang tetapi Chanyeol tidak tahu jika rancangannya itu dipasangan hari ini. Itu pun berkat appa Sehun maka sang wali kota Chuncheon bersedia memasang pohon natal itu dan baru selesai pukul 4 sore tadi._

 _Sehun menunggu Chanyeol datang dengan sebuah cake tart tiramisu kesukaan Chanyeol, dirinya didandani Kyungsoo –salah seorang sahabatnya- mengenakan dress putih berbalur mantel merah mengingat cuaca mulai dingin, rambut Sehun diberi hiasan pita merah dan bermake up minimalis khas remaja._

 _Sempurna!_

 _19.15 malam_

" _ck kemana dia? Kenapa lama sekali" gerutu Sehun ketika melihat jam dilengannya menunjukkan pukul 7 lebih lima belas menit._

 _20.00_

 _Sehun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Chanyeol, namun hasilnya nihil sama sekali tidak diangkat Chanyeol._

 _22.00_

 _Drap drap drap_

" _hosh hosh hosh..." sosok remaja berkulit putih berambut pirang dengan sedikit jambul dan bermata rusa –bayangin Luhan waktu MV Wolf drama- "Sehun!"_

" _Chan- Luhan?" senyum dibibir Sehun lenyap ketika sosok yang datang bukanlah sosok yang ditunggu-tunggunya sedari tadi_

" _ayo pulang!" ucap Luhan sembari menarik tangan Sehun_

" _shirreo! Aku menunggu Chanyeol hari ini ulang tahunnya dan aku menyiapkan kejutan untuknya." Tolak Sehun_

" _kau harus pulang sekarang!" ucap Luhan sedikit membentak Sehun_

" _tunggu sebentar lagi sampai pukul 12 malam nanti" mohon Sehun_

" _p-paman kecelakaan jadi kita harus keruma sakit sekarang!"_

 _BRUKK_

 _Tubuh Sehun melemah karena kabar yang didengar dari Luhan dan ketika kesadarannya kembali, Sehun menarik Luhan menuju motor Luhan dan melaju menuju Rumah Sakit setempat._

 _..._

 _Suasana Rumah Sakit Chuncheon malam itu sangat ramai karena terjadi kecelakaan beruntut yang terjadi di persimpangan jalan. Tidak hanya satu dua tetapi terdapat tiga buah mobil, satu sepeda, dan dua sepeda motor membuat lalu lalang rumah sakit itu sangat ramai._

 _Sehun berlari bersama dengan Luhan ditengah keruwetan yang ada di rumah sakit karena korban yang jumlahnya melebihi kapasitas rumah sakit kecil itu. Dan mungkin tanpa Sehun sadari sesosok yang dinantinya berada dijalan yang berlawanan arah dengan Sehun. Sosok yang sudah diselimuti dengan selimut putih tengah dibawa masuk ke sebuah ambulance bersama dua sosok 35 tahunan yang asing._

 _..._

27 Oktober 2016

Seoul adalah tempat yang sangat ingin dikunjungi banyak orang termasuk Sehun yang ketika lulus kuliah beberapa 2 tahun lalu, langsung diterima di Seoul Archie Design. Sehun sangat cerdas dan mempunyai daya imajinasi yang luas biasa oleh sebab itu tawaran langsung datang dari Ceo Seoul Archie Desgin sebagai salah satu arsitek disana.

Sejak ayahnya meninggalkan Sehun hidup bersama dengan keluarga Luhan yang dengan senang hari menerima Sehun yang sudah dianggap anak oleh mama Luhan, baba Luhan berada dichina dan Sehun pun pindah ke China mengikuti mama dan Luhan sampai akhirnya panggilan dari Seoul Archie Design membuatnya kembali ke Seoul. Luhan sudah menjadi Ceo di perusahaan babanya di China, Xiao Group. Sebelum kembali ke Seoul, mama Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menjadi menantunya dan melangsungkan pertunangan di China. Awalnya Sehun ragu, namun mengingat keluarga Xi yang merawatnya bahkan menyekolahkannya semenjak meninggalnya ayahnya membuat Sehun menerima pertunangan itu.

Kini Sehun tengah menyambut pimpinan baru yang merupakan anak sekaligus pewaris dari Archie Design Group yang kantor pusatnya berada di Amerika. Sehun sudah bersiap dengan celana kain diatas lutut berwarna hitam dan kemeja putih kotak-kotak hitam, rambut dicepol biasa dengan sepatu kets putih. Untuk informasi bahwa kontor arsitek ini merupakan kantor bebas dalam berpakaian karena mereka membutuhkan kreatifitas pekerjanya jadi asal tidak telanjang maka dibebaskan memakai pakaian seperti apa. Aah, selain memperkenalkan Ceo baru, juga akan ada sekretaris baru yang rumornya menjalin hubungan dengan Ceo tersebut.

Semua karyawan berkumpul di hall untuk penyambutan Ceo dan sekretaris baru Seoul Archie Design atau mari kita singkat SAD (Wuwu baru sadar klo singkatannya SAD = Sedih ? sad endingkah?).

"Sehunnie bagaimana tampang Ceo kita nanti? Apa tampan?" tanya Kyungsoo yang berada di devisi Fan Art Design yaitu devisi yang bekerja menggambar karakter idol untuk event tertentu. Kliennya biasanya perusahaan entertaiment maupun fandom,

"apa sekretarisnya lebih seksi dari Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai yang mendapat delikan dari Kyungsoo. Kai bekerja di devisi animasi.

"sstt sudahlah jangan berisik acara penyambutan sudah dimulai" bisik Sehun

"selamat siang untuk kalian semua staff Seoul Archie Design. Saya rasa tidak perlu berbasa basi karena kalian sudah tahu acara penyambutan ini diperuntukan untuk anak saya yang baru saja kembali dari China untuk menjabat sebagai Ceo SAD menggantikan saya yang sudah berumur ini hahaha" tawa pelan dari yeoja paru baya yang masih terlihat cantik itu membuat para staff juga tertawa pelan. "Chanlie Park dan Nona Byun Baekhyun silahkan memperkenalkan diri" ucap sosok tersebut atau bisa kita panggil Ny. Park.

DEG

DEG

Seakan semua waktu berhenti dan bahkan untuk bernafas pun tidak bisa. Itulah yang dirasakan ketiga orang yang nampak kaku menatap dua sosok dimasa lalu mereka tengah berada di depan panggung kecil, entah apa yang kedua katakan itu sama sekali tidak mereka dengar, bahkan Sehun tidak mendengar jika namanya dipanggil oleh mantan ceo yang merupakan pemilik dari Archie Design yang telah menganggapnya anak itu.

"Oh Sehun" bisik sosok dibelakang Sehun sembari menepuk bahu Sehun yang membuat yeoja itu terkejut

"a-ah n-ne?"

"kau dipanggil oleh Ny. Park" ucap sosok tadi

Sontak wajah Sehun yang pucat kembali memucat dan bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin menatap cemas Sehun.

"m-maaf Ny. Park bisakah kami membawa Sehun ke ruangannya? Saya rasa Sehunnie sedang tidak enak badan" ucap Jongin memberanikan dirinya

"benarkah?" tanya Ny. Park khawatir

Hanya anggukan dari Jongin sebagai jawaban karena Kyungsoo dan Jongin langsung membawa Sehun keluar dari hall tersebut menuju ruangan Sehun. Kyungsoo bergegas membuat teh hangat untuk Sehun, sedangkan menemani Sehun yang nampak sangat pucat dengan wajah cemas yang kentara.

"a-apa itu Chanyeol? D-dia masih hidup?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar, bahkan tanpa sadar air mata menetes melewati pipi pucatnya.

"sstt tenanglah Sehun jangan seperti ini" ucap Jongin yang memeluk Sehun, pelukan sama yang diberikan 7 tahun silam ketika sekolah mereka menerima kabar bahwa Chanyeol meninggal dalam kecelakaan.

Ceklek

Jongin memberi kode untuk diam pada Kyungsoo yang baru sama masuk dan melihat Jongin memeluk Sehun yang tengah menangis.

"Sehunnie ini tehnya diminum dahulu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengelus pucuk kepala Sehun pelan.

Mereka bertiga tinggal di sebuah rumah di Seoul, rumah hadiah dari Ny. Park ketika meminta Sehun bekerja di SAD. Ditambah mereka memang bersahabat sejak kecil jadilah rasa kekeluarga mereka tinggi, bahkan kedua orang tua Jongin dan Kyungsoo pun ingin mengangkat Sehun menjadi anak mereka.

"apa Luhan tahu jika selama ini Chanyeol masih hidup?" tanya Sehun yang kembali seperti Sehun 7 tahun lalu

"Sehunnie jangan seperti ini" ucap Kyungsoo menahan air matanya

"dia bukan Chanyeol Sehun!" ucap Jongin membuat Sehun menggeleng tak terima, "Park Chanyeol itu dari Amerika dan dia sudah meninggal tujuh tahun lalu sadarlah Sehun! Kau sekarang tunangan dari Luhan jadi jangan seperti ini!" ucap Jongin bernada tinggi membuat Sehun semakin menangis tersedu-sedu

Tok Tok Tok

Ceklek

"Sehunnie apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ny. Park yang masuk dengan wajah khawatir yang kentara

"kalian keluarlah sebentar" ucap Sehun sembari menahan isakannya

"tap-" ucapan Jongin terpotong oleh Kyungsoo yang menyeretnya keluar

"ada apa hem? Apa kau benar-benar sakit?" tanya Ny. Park penuh dengan nada keibuan

"Ny. Park bolehkah saya bertanya tentang Ceo Park?" tanya Sehun denagn degup jantung yang berdetak kencang

"apa yang ingin kau tanyakan? Maafkan aku yang belum sempat menceritakan tentangnya, dan maafkan aku yang lancang menceritakan tentang mu padanya" ucap Ny. Park penuh sesal diakhir

"a-apa Ceo Park pernah bersekolah di Chuncheon SHS? Dan apakah nama asli Ceo Park adalah Park Chanyeol?" tanya Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga menahan gejolak didadanya

Mendengar pertanyaan Sehun pun membuat Ny. Park terkejut dan wajahnya berubah menjadi pucat, dalam hal ini Sehun sudah bisa memastikan jika jawaban iyalah yang didapatnya, dengan anggukan Ny. Park menjadi pemasti jawaban pertanyaannya.

"apa kau salah satu teman anak ku disana?" tanya Ny. Park sembari menerawang 7 tahun silam

DUK

"Se-Sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ny. Park yang terkejut karena Sehun bersimbuh dihadapannya

"maafkan saya Ny. Park hiks hiks maafkan saya hiks hiks" tangis Sehun pun pecah ketika menceritakan semuanya kejadian 7 tahun lalu dan membawa bukti foto-foto yang ada di ponselnya, foto yang ponselnya.

"j-jadi kau kekasih anak ku sebenarnya?" tanya Ny. Park yang nampak terkejut, "bukan Baekhyun?" tanya Ny. Park lagi

"bukan Ny. Park. Sejak kepindahan Chanyeol ke sekolah kami, hanya Sehun yang menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang dicintainya" ucap Jongin yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan mereka

"t-tapi bukankah kau sudah bertunangan dengan Ceo Xiao Group?" tanya Ny. Park

"itu karena Sehun merasa berhutang budi pada keluarga Xi ditambah dengan Luhan yang memang menyukai Sehun sejak kecil. Kami teman sejak kecil Ny. Park" jelas Kyungsoo

"apa yang harus lakukan? Ingatan Chanyeol tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Jika dipaksa akan membuat kita kehilangan Chanyeol" ratap Ny. Park

"tak apa Ny. Park hanya melihat Chanyeol masih hidup itu sudah membuat ku tenang" ucap Sehun lirih

"tapi Se-s-"

"Ny. Park bisakah aku ijin pulang saat ini?" pinta Sehun dengan nada memelas

"bisa, kau aku ijink-"

"tidak! Kau yang bernama Oh Sehun. Kata mommy kau adalah kesayangan dan saat ini aku ingin mendiskusikan pembangunan resort di Nami Island karena dua hari kita akan berangkat kesana" ucap Chanyeol tegas

"Chanlie, Sehun sedang tidak enak badan, kau lihat dia pucat sayang. Jadi biarkan dia istirahat agar besok bis-"

"mom aku sekarang Ceo SAD jadi aku yang menentukan. Mommy janji pada ku tidak akan ikut campur lagi segala urusan ku" ucap Chanyeol membuat Ny. Park hanya menatap Sehun sendu

"dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya. Tolong ijinkan sahabat saya ini beristirahat terlebih dahulu" ucap Jongin dingin

"sebagai atasan mu, aku menolak" ucap Chanyeol dingin dan tegas

"tap-"

"baik saya akan ikut keruangan bapak" ucap Sehun yang mencoba memberi senyuman tipis untuk kedua sahabatnya dan Ny. Park

...

Nami Island

Nami Resort

"apa sudah puas memandangi ku?" tanya Chanyeol dingin membuat Sehun tersentak

Mereka berdua berada di Resort yang akan dibangun, sudah ada dua buah rumah disana yang menjadi contoh dan kantor administrasi. Selebihnya akan dibangun bertahap. Sehun tengah memandang Chanyeol yang memejamkan matanya ketika angin lembut menyapa dan itu mengingatkan Sehun ketika mereka masih bersama. Sehun dengan nekat telah memutuskan pertunangannya dengan Luhan dan menceritakan segala kepada orang tua Luhan, beruntunglah jika kedua orang tua Luhan memakluminya, namun tidak dengan Luhan yang nampak kecewa dan sakit hati.

"apa ini yang kau lakukan? Selalu mendekati lelaki yang dicintai oleh Baekhyun? Bukankah dia sahabat mu sejak kecil?" tanya Chanyeol dingin membuat dada Sehun nyeri

"maaf jika anda kurang nyaman, tetapi yang anda katakan itu semua salah" ucap Sehun yang berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menatapnya tajam.

"apa ini cara mu menarik ulur target mu?" teriak Chanyeol geram membuat langkah Sehun terhenti

"kau murahan sekali Oh Sehun! Sepertinya mommy ku salah menilai mu" ucap Chanyeol tajam dan berlalu mendahului Sehun

Tanpa Chanyeol sadari Sehun tengah menjatuhkan buliran bening yang selama ini ditahannya, dan kemudian berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Chanyeol.

Sehari setelahnya Luhan dan Baekhyun datang bersamaan dengan mobil bereda, entah apa maksud mereka yang jelas bisa tergambar bahwa mereka ingin menjaga pasangan mereka masing-masing.

"Baekkie kau datang? Kenapa lama sekali?" tanya Chanyeol yang memeluk Baekhyun erat dan mengecup pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

"Luhan kau datang?" tanya Sehun yang melihat Luhan datang setelah menghilang dua hari

"apa aku tidak boleh menemui tunangan ku sendiri?" tanya Luhan membuat Sehun terkejut

"Luhan buk-"

"aah jadi kau sudah bertunangan. Waah ternyata kau berani juga bermain dibelakang tunangan mu ya?" sindir Chanyeol

"jaga bicaramu!" ucap Luhan kesal

"harusnya kau menjaga tunangan mu baik-baik. Kau tahu dia menggoda ku, padahal dia tahu jika aku adalah kekasih dari sahabatnya" ucap Chanyeol

"kau tahu apa tentang mereka eoh? Hanya seorang dari masa lalu yang kehilangan ingatannya. Kau yang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sehun tidak berhak berbicara seperti itu" ucap Luhan membuat Chanyeol terdiam

"ya benar kata Luhan. Kali ini aku setuju dengan mu Lu. Orang yang sudah mati tidak bisa hidup lagi, dan itu yang aku yakini. Park Chanlie bukan Park Chanyeol milik Oh Sehun lagi, karena Park Chanyeol sudah mati tujuh tahun silam"

"Kai" ucap Kyungsoo

Mereka terkejut dengan kehadiran Jongin dan Kyungsoo terutama Sehun karena Sehun ingat jika Ny. Park mengatakan untuk tidak memaksa Chanyeol mengingat ingatannya kembali karena itu membuat membahayakan nyawa Chanyeol.

"ya kalian benar. Dia Park Chanlie bukan Park Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol sudah mati tujuh tahun silam" lirih Sehun, "kalian kembali lah ke hotel, aku ada urusan sebentar" ucap Sehun yang berjalan meninggalkan lima orang disana dengan berbeda-beda tatapan.

...

Sehun terus berjalan tanpa arah, hanya mengikuti jejak jalan sepatak dengan bagian kanan dan kiri terdapat pohon pinus. Dinginnya angin yang mulai masuk musim dingin ini tak dihiraukannya, kakinya tetap melangkah ketempat yang dulu sekali pernah menjadi kenangan untuknya.

"Park Chanyeol sudah mati tujuh tahun silam, yang ada sekarang Park Chanlie kekasih Byun Baekhyun" lirih Sehun yang kini duduk di sebuah gubuk kecil yang dulu pernah menjadi tempat berlindung Sehun ketika badai salju bersama dengan Chanyeol. Sehun meraba kantongnya dan mengambil ponselnya, membuka lock screen dan galery, jari lentiknya bergerak lincah menggeser gambar-gambar yang berada dalam folder khusus di galery.

"ya! Park Chanyeol bodoh! Kau pasti sedang menertawakan ku sekarang, iya kan! Apa kau sedang bersembunyi hem! Kau tahu ini berat untuk ku! Apa kau tidak bisa membawa ku bersama mu Channie? Aku merindukan mu!" lirih Sehun dengan suara bergetar, bahkan air mata yang ditahannya pun mengaliri pipi putih pucatnya. Hening beberapa saat sebelum isakan keluar dari mulut mungil Sehun dan hanya sebuah nama yang sedari tadi disebutnya. Entah Sehun sadari atau tidak tetapi ada sosok lain yang mengikutinya, sosok yang bersandari dibalik gubuk itu, terduduk bersimpuh dengan kedua tangan meremat dada kirinya erat.

"kenapa ini sangat sakit sekali" lirih sosok itu yang tanpa sadar juga menangis dalam diam.

...

Pagi yang cerah itu yang Sehun rasakan ketika turun karena pesan Kyungsoo yang menunggunya untuk sarapan. Sehun berjalan menunduk dan menarik kursi asal tanpa memperlihatkan sekeliling.

"apa kau tidur semalam hem?" tanya Kyungsoo yang duduk disamping kanan Sehun

"bisakah kau pesankan aku kopi Kyungie, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku kerjakan disini sebelum kembali ke Seoul besok" pinta Sehun

"kau akan kembali besok? Bukankah kau disini masih dua hari lagi dan setelahnya kau mendapat libur?" tanya Jongin heran

"ne, memang tetapi aku ingin pekerjaan disini lebih cepat sehingga aku bisa menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan ku di Seoul. Aku ingin mengunjungi appa dan eomma" jelas Sehun

"kau akan kembali ke Chuncheon?" tanya Luhan terkejut yang diangguki Sehun

"kenapa tidak pada awal bulan saja? Aku dengar Guru Lee akan menikah hahaha" ucap Kyungsoo

"benarkah? Akhirnya Guru Lee menikah juga" ucap Jongin

"woah benar kata Kyungsoo, sekalian bernostalgia dengan Guru BK itu hahaha" tambah Luhan

"kita juga akan datang" ucap Baekhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam dan suara itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian Sehun yang sedari tadi menunduk

"tidak ada yang mengajak mu berbicara Byun -pengkhianat- Baekhyun" desis Kyungsoo tajam

"Sehun bukannya perut mu tidak kuat jika meminum kopi?" tanya sosok lain yang mampu membuat Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk kopi yang dipesannya tadi. Namun tidak hanya Sehun tetapi Luhan, Jongin, dan Kyungsoo pun menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menatap sosok tadi tajam namun penasaran.

"wae? Kenapa kalian memandang ku seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol sosok yang menjadi perhatian tadi, "kau harus minum susu coklat hangat ketika sarapan bukan kopi" lanjut sosok tadi semakin membuat kelima orang disana menatapnya penasaran

"dari mana kau tahu tentang kebiasaan Sehun?" tanya Luhan dingin

Hening

"a-aku-" Chanyeol nampak kebingungan dengan apa yang dikatakannya tadi, "aaarrggghhh" teriakan Chanyeol membuat mereka panik, Baekhyun mendekap Chanyeol yang terus meremas rambutnya sendiri dan sesekali memukul kepalanya, Jongin dengan sigap mengambil mobil, Kyungsoo memberikan air putih pada Chanyeol yang nampak kesakitan. Sehun berusaha menahan air matanya walau gagal dan mendekati Chanyeol, namun didorong Baekhyun yang menyalahkan Sehun karena membuat Chanyeol kesakitan.

"HENTIKAN!" teriakan Luhan membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan kembali fokus pada Chanyeol, sedang Sehun hanya diam teriak melihat Chanyeol yang kesakitan. Beruntung Jongin membawa mobil dengan cepat sehingga mereka bisa secepatnya membawa Chanyeol kerumah sakit terdekat.

...

Mereka menunggu di rumah sakit Chuncheon karena itu jarak terdekat dari Nami Island, sembari menunggu Ny. Park yang sudah dihubungi oleh Kyungsoo, Luhan mencoba menenangkan Sehun yang nampak merasa bersalah ditambah dengan Baekhyun yang selalu menyalahkan Sehun.

"Byun Baekhyun! Harusnya kau bercermin! Jika kau tidak mengaku sebagai kekasih Chanyeol sejak SHS maka ini tidak akan terjadi!" ucap Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya

"aku yang salah?! Kalian selalu menyalahkan ku! Jelas Sehun yang membunuh Chanyeol! Semua salah Sehun bukan salah ku! Jika Sehun tidak meminta Chanyeol datang ke taman kota maka Chanyeol tidak akan kecelakaan! Harusnya kalian berterima kasih pada ku karena membawa lagi sosok Chanyeol untuk kalian!" teriak Baekhyun

DRAP DRAP DRAP

"Sehunnie dimana Chanyeol?" tanya sosok yeoja paru baya yang baru saja datang dengan wajah khawatir

"Chanyeol sedang dalam penanganan Ny. Park" jawab Jongin

"apa yang terjadi?" tanya Ny. Park

"Sehun. Semua salah Sehun mom" ucap Baekhyun dingin

"Baekhyun! Berhentilah menyalahkan Sehun!" bentak Luhan

"Kyungsoo ceritakan pada ku yang sebenarnya" ucap Ny. Park dengan tergagap kepada Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo pun menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang dikurangi atau ditambah, semua apa adanya.

"apa mungkin ingatan Chanyeol sudah kembali?" tanya Ny. Park antara senang dan cemas

"kami belum bisa memastikan Ny. Park, kemungkinan tidak semua hanya bayangan sekilas saja" ucap Jongin

CEKLEK

"apa kalian keluarga pasien?" tanya dokter yang keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan

"saya ibunya dok" ucap Ny. Park

"apa anak ibu pernah mengalami kecelakaan sehingga menyebabkan benturan dikepalanya?" tanya sang dokter

"tujuh tahun lalu dan anak saya juga pernah dibawa ke rumah sakit ini" ucap Ny. Park

"dan apa ada yang bernama Sehun? Sejak tadi pasien selalu mengigaukan nama itu" tanya dokter membuat mereka menatap Sehun, sedang Baekhyun memilih pergi dengan kekesalannya.

"dokter apakah anak saya baik-baik saja?" tanya Ny. Park

"sejauh ini hanya ada shock yang diterima oleh otaknya karena rangsangan ingatan yang dilupakannya. Akan lebih baik jika dibawa kerumah sakit yang lebih baik karena dokter sebelumnya pasti telah menjelaskan resiko jika ingatannya kembali secara paksa" jelas dokter yang diangguki Ny. Park

"Sehunnie, bisakah mommy membawa Chanyeol kembali ke Amerika?" pinta Ny. Park dengan nada memohon walau Ny. Park tahu itu berat tetapi kebenaran tidak selamanya bisa disembunyikan.

"Ny. Par-"

"panggil mommy sayang, dan maafkan mommy karena menyembunyikan kebenarannya. Mommy sudah tahu, ini adalah ponsel Chanyeol dulu dan semuanya berisi foto mu. Sepertinya anak ku jatuh cinta pada mu sejak menyinjak Chuncheon" jelas Ny. Park semberi memberikan ponsel Chanyeol yang pecah pada layarnya dan terdapat darah kering yang sudah berubah warna disana.

"masuklah kedalam temui Chanyeol" pinta Ny. Park, "dan kalian panggil aku bibi saja. Aku akan mengurus kepindahan Chanyeol ke rumah sakit Amerika" lanjutnya

"Ny.P- mo-mommy tidak marah karena aku yang menyebabkan Chanyeol seperti ini?" tanya Sehun yakut-takut

"Chanyeol sudah menceritakan tentang mu ketika dia menginjakkan kakinya disini Sehunnie. Hanya saja mommy tidak pernah melihat wajahmu karena Chanyeol berjanji akan mengenalkan mu pada mommy ketika kelulusan nanti. Ketika hari penyambutan Chanyeol pun baru mommy tahu jika kalian teman satu sekolah dan ponsel ini baru mommy temukan di tumpukan barang Chanyeol digudang" jelas Ny. Park

"mom, aku akan menemani Chanyeol sebelum dipindahkan ke Amerika, bolehkah?" pinta Sehun sembari menghapus air matanya

"ne. Temui Chanyeol" ucap Ny. Park.

...

Didalam kamar rawat Chanyeol, nampak Chanyeol yang terbaring lemah dengan infus. Sehun mendekat pelan dan duduk dikursi samping bankar Chanyeol, menumpukkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol.

"ya! Park bodoh! Kenapa kau selalu membuat ku khawatir!" isak Sehun pelan dengan tangan meremat lengan Chanyeol

"berisik! Aku tidak bisa tidur!" ucap Chanyeol serak membuat Sehun mengangkat kepala dan menatap Chanyeol

"apa ini yang kau lakukan selama aku tidak ada hem?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menghapus jejak air mata yang selalu basah di pipi Sehun, "menangis seperti ini bukan Sehun ku" canda Chanyeol, namun Sehun hanya menatapnya lekat, "kau tidak ingin berbicara dengan ku? Baik aku akan tidur lagi" ucap Chanyeol

BRUK

"hiks hiks pabbo!" isak Sehun yang menubruk Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat, bahkan posisi Sehun kini berada diatas tubuh Chanyeol

"hey aku tidak bisa bernafas Sehun" protes Chanyeol yang kemudian menggeser tubuhnya sehingga Sehun bisa tidur disampingnya

"kau benar-benar Chanyeol kan? Bukan orang lain?" tanya Sehun yang masih tak percaya

"aku mungkin belum mengingat semuanya, tetapi sejak di gubuk itu semua kilasan yang ada diotak ku adalah dirimu Oh Sehun" jawab Chanyeol

"digubuk? Kapan kau kesana?" tanya Sehun

"aku mengikuti mu karena entah mengapa melihat tatapan mu terluka seperti itu membuat ku ingin selalu berada disamping mu. Aku disana mendengar semuanya dan aku mencari tahu tentang masa lalu ku. Aku menemui Guru Lee dan perlahan kilasan itu kembali. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak maka aku pingsan seperti ini" jelas Chanyeol

"mommy akan memindahkan mu ke rumah sakit di Amerika" ucap Sehun

"aku ingin disini. Jika aku ke Amerika, kapan aku bisa mengingat semuanya?" protes Chanyeol

"ini demi kebaikan mu Chanyeol. Semua akan baik-baik saja percayalah" bujuk Sehun walau berat

"lalu kau akan berdekatan dengan si rusa itu?" tanya Chanyeol membuat Sehun tersenyum

"dasar posesif" gerutu Sehun

CUP

"kau hanya milik ku!" tegas Chanyeol

"kau belum menjadikan ku milik mu" goda Sehun membuatnya kini berada dibawah kungkungan Chanyeol

"terima kasih sarannya" ucap Chanyeol sebelum menyerang Sehun. Memagut bibir dingin Sehun dengan lembut demi menyalurkan rasa yang tak terucap. Menarik bibir bawah Sehun melumatnya hingga suara decakan tercipta karena pergutalan lidah.

"Chanhh" desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol mulai menginvasi leher putih Sehun dengan bibirnya, mencoba meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana.

CEKLEK

"oops sepertinya kita salah masuk" ucap Jongin yang melihat aktifitas Chanyeol dan Sehun dimana Chanyeol menyeringan, sedang Sehun menutup wajahnya yang merona.

PLETAK

"kau menggagalkan bibi mendapatkan cucu Jongin" ucap Ny. Park yang memukul kepala Jongin pelan.

"tenang saja mom setelah aku sehat nanti, akan aku berikan cucu-cucu yang lucu dan menggemaskan tampan juga cantik seperti ku dan Sehun" ucap Chanyeol membuatnya mendapat cubitan diperut oleh Sehun.

Tawa pun mengisi ruang rawat Chanyeol, bahkan Luhan yang awalnya canggung dan merasa cemburu pun akhirnya bisa berbaur. Chanyeol memang hanya mengingat 30% itu pun ingatan secara acak dan jika dipaksa maka akan menimbulkan sakit kepala yang hebat dan pingsan, oleh karena itu Chanyeol akan menjalani terapi di Amerika untuk meredam reaksi shock kerja otak ketika kilasan ingatan itu kembali.

...

Bandara Incheon

"kalian berhentilah berpelukan" ucap Luhan yang jengah melihat Chanyeol memeluk Sehun

"bilang saja kau cemburu" ejek Chanyeol

"cemburu? Maaf saja Sehun itu pernah menjadi tunangan ku dan kau tahu apa saja yang sudah kami lakukan sebagai tunangan? Mau aku sebutkan?" goda Luhan membuat raut wajah Chanyeol kesal

"mom bisa tidak aku menjadikan Sehun milik ku dulu sebelum ke Amerika?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada merengek dan menggoyang-goyangkan Sehun yang ada dipelukannya kekanan dan kekiri

pletak

"mommy kenapa memukul kepala ku? Bagaimana jika aku sakit lagi?" protes Chanyeol

"gunakan otak mu itu!" ucap Ny. Park

"tapi aku ingin menjadikan Sehun mili-"

" _kepada penumpang pesawat Seoul Airlines tujuan Seoul – Amerika harap melakukan check in di bla bla bla_ "

"aah sudah saatnya kita berangkat" ucap Ny. Park

"mom aku masih ingin bersama Sehun" rengek Chanyeol

"tapi ini juga demi Sehun, Chanyeol-ah" bujuk Ny. Park

"mommy masuk saja dulu aku akan berbicara dengan Chanyeol sebentar" pinta Sehun yang diangguki Ny. Park yang kemudian memeluk Sehun dan memberikan beberapa nasehat.

"Sehun aku tidak ingin ke Amerika. Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan mu lagi" ucap Chanyeol

"kita akan bertemu lagi Chanyeol ditempat yang sama seperti tujuh tahun lalu" ucap Sehun sembari tersenyum

"mwo? Ditempat yang sama tujuh tahun lalu?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendapat anggukan imut dari Sehun, "tapi aku tidak mengingatnya Sehun" ucap Chanyeol frustasi

" _panggilan terakhir untuk penumpang dengan penerbangan bla bla bla_ "

"operator sialan!" umpat Chanyeol

"cha pergilah! Aku akan menunggu mu sampai pukul 12 malam" ucap Sehun membuat Chanyeol mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"tapi bagaimana jika aku tidak mengingatnya?" tanya Chanyeol untuk terakhir kali

"aku akan tetap menunggu disana" ucap Sehun

"aku pasti mengingat semuanya. I promise" bisik Chanyeol y ang memeluk Sehun, mengecup bibir pink tipis yang akan dirindukannya, mengusap pipi putih Sehun yang nampak merona dan basah karena air mata. "I promise Sehunnie. saranghae" teriak Chanyeol sebelum akhirnya masuk untuk check in.

...

27 November 2016 – Pukul 20.10

Sehun berjalan mondar mandir dengan tidak tenang, sesekali melihat jam di tangan kirinya atau menempelkan ponsel ke telinga karena menghubungi seseorang, hanya ada sekali dua kali percakapan karena kebanyakan hanya suara operator telpon yang menjawab.

"ish dimana orang ini?" gerutu Sehun kesal dan juga cemas

"Chanyeol-ah apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa kau sudah mengingat semua? Apa kau mengingat janji mu?" gumam Sehun yang sudah nampak berkaca-kaca

Tik tok tik tok

Jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam dan itu membuat Sehun semakin gelisah, bahkan air matanya pun mulai membasahi pipinya yang

ditempat lain Chanyeol nampak gelisah mengendarai mobilnya dari Incheon menuju Chuncheon. pesawatnya delay sehingga hampir pukul 8 malam Chanyeol keluar dari bandara, sedangkan perjalanan Seoul ke Chuncheon bisa memakan waktu 3 sampai 4 jam tergantung lalu lintas padat atau tidak. Chanyeol mengumpat ketika menyadari ini adalah hari senin malam yang artinya banyak para pekerja yang kembali dari acara weekend mereka yang membuat lalu lintas ramai dan beberapa titik terjadi kemacetan. Chanyeol juga merutuki dirinya yang terlalu lamban mengingat tempat tujuh tahun lalu yang harusnya menjadi tempat tak terlupakan olehnya.

"shit! jika aku mengingatnya lebih cepat hafi ini aku pasti sudah berpelukan bahkan berbagj kehangatan dengan Sehunnie" rutukan Chanyeol untuk kesekian kalinya.

perjalanan masih membutuhkan waktu setengah jam lagi tetapi jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam membuat Chanyeol semakin menaikan kecepatan ditengah kondisi jalan licin pasca gerimis.

00.02

"Sehunnie tunggu aku" ucap Chanyeol ditengah rasa frustasinya, bahkan Chanyeol sampai tidak sadar jika ada pengendara motor dari arah berlawanan hingga silauan masing masing lampu kendaraan saling memasuki retina mata.

BRAAKKK

Sehun melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 00.02 KST yang berarti Chanyeol tidak datang sesuai dengan perjanjian. hal ini tidak hanya membuat Sehun sedih tetapi juga khawatir karena Ny. Park mengatakan Chanyeol sudah ikut penerbangan paling pagi agar bisa sampai di Seoul tepat waktu.

BRRAAKKK

suara benturan keras membuat Sehun terkejut dari lamunannya, menatap kearah kerumunan orang yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. dengan jantung berdegup kencang Sehun mendekati krumunan tersebut, tidak perlu berdesakan karena tidak banyak yang berkerumun disana mengingat jam sudah menunjukkan tengah malam dan dengan cuaca 1 derajat ini orang tidak akan yang keluar.

DEG

satu rasa yang Sehun hafal pernah dirasakan tujuh tahun silam dan kini perasaan itu kembali lagi hadir didepan matanya. dengan berlinang air mata Sehun maju dan mengecek kondisi mobil sport yang membentur lampu pinggir jalan.

"Ch-Chanyeol-ah k-kau didalam?" tanya Sehun dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis sembari mengetuk kaca jendelan gelap mobil sport itu.

"t-tolong hubungi panggilan darurat" pinta Sehun tergagap kepada salah seorang kerumunan

"Park Chanyeol!" teriak Sehun karena tidak mendapatkan respon dari dalam mobil "hiks Chanyeol hiks hiks jawab aku!" teriak Sehun lagi

"ck berisik sekali" ucap seseorang yang tengah duduk bersandar tak jauh dari mobil membuat Sehun yang hafal dengan suara baritone itu menoleh seketika.

bruukkk

"hiks hiks pabbo! kenapa kau diam saja?! hiks hiks kau membuat ku takut kejadian tujuh tahun terulang Chanyeol!" isak Sehun yg memeluk Chanyeol erat tidak peduli dengan kondisi Chanyeol bahkan ketika Chanyeol meringis.

hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 10 menit ambulance dan polisi datang untuk memeriksa TKP dan membawa pasien yang dalam hal ini adalah Chanyeol karena si pengendara motor melarikan diri. beruntung karena Chanyeol hanya luka memar dibagian bahu karena tertahan sabuk pengaman ketika terjadi benturan.

...

"eungh... aahhh...chanhh..." desahan Sehun menggema disebuah kamar bernuansa putih dan hitam, "aahh... chhaannhhyeoolllhhh..."

"se.. sehhunnhh... aaku hammpir... aaahhhh..."

Chanhyeol mengecup kening Sehun setelah mencapai puncaknya, menutup kegiatan mereka ketika jam menunjukkan hampir pukul 6 pagi. ya. sepulang dari rumah sakit dimana Chanyeol melamar Sehun didalam ambulance yang membawanya, Chanyeol langsung menyerang Sehun setelah mendapatkan ijin. tidak ada hadiah yang paling indah tak terlupakan selain dapat memiliki seutuhnya kekasih hati mu yang bahkan butuh waktu lama untuk bersatu.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat wajah polos Sehun nampak kelelahan dalam pelukannya, ada jejak air mata ketika dirinya menyatu didalam Sehun. dikecupnya lagi kening Sehun lama, mencoba menyalurkan rasa yang sudah terpendam bahkan pernah ia lupakan selama tujuh tahun. sama sekalk dirinya tak bisa memejamkan mata sekalipun lelah dan nyeri dibahu mendera Chanyeol, memilih untuk membersihkan diri ketika matahari mulai mengintip tepat pukul 7 pagi di musim dingin. tak hanya membersihkan diri sendiri tetapi juga membersihkan Sehun dengan telaten, tersenyum dan kadang geli melihat sisa sisa pergulatan mereka dini hari tadi. Chanyeol bersyukur sekalipun Sehun pernah bertunangan dengan Luhan tetapi Sehun masih menjaga harta berharganya dan mendadak membuat Chanyeol menjadi menyesal telah merebut harta itu sebelum mereka mengikrarkan janji.

"eungh..." lenguhan Sehun yang terusin dengan terangnya sinar yang memasuki kamar yang ditempatinya. "aakh...ssh...appo..." ringisnya ketika mencoba untuk bangun

ceklek

"Sehun kau sudah bangun?" ucap Chanyeol yang masuk membawa sarapan dijam yang hampir menunjukkan pukul 12 siang itu, "mm.. apa masih sakit? nyeri?" tanya Chanyeol membuat keduanya merona hebat , dan anggukan Sehun pun membuat keduanys salah tingkah.

"ini dimana? dan apa hmm.. kau menggantikan ku baju?" tanya Sehun ragu

"hmm.. ini rumah ku yang dulu dan sedikit renovasi selama setengah bulan ini.. dan hmm.. aku memandikan mu juga walau hanya melap-lap saja.. ee seprei dan lainnya juga sudah aku ganti dan aku cuci" jelas Chanyeol kembali membuat mereka merona.

"kau mencuci seprei bekas darah dan ee..." cicit Sehun diakhir dan akhirnya diam karena malu untuk mengatakan kegiatan mereka semalam.

"eerr ne.. aku membersihkannya semua.. aa sudahlah aku malu sekali , lebih baik kita sarapan" ajak Chanyeol yang wajahnya merona melebihi tomat begitu pula Sehun yang hanya mengangguk malu.

"rumahnya menjadi sangat berbeda" ucap Sehun dengan nada kagum melihat dominasi warna putih dan hitam, hampir sama dengan rumahnya di Seoul.

"jangan lupa jika aku juga arsitek" ucap Chanyeol yang memeluk Sehun dari belakang. mereka masih berada dikamar Chanyeol dan berdiri didekat jendela kamar yang langsung mengarah pada pada pemandangan rumah rumah yang berjajar rapi.

"aku merindukan mu Sehunnie" bisik Chanyeol tepat ditelinga Sehun membuat yeoja itu merinding.

"engh... Channie.." desah Sehun pelan dan bahkan Sehun hampir saja jatuh ketika Chanyeol membalik badannya, beruntung Chanyeol sigap menjaga keseimbangan.

"mianhae aku tahu itu pasti masih nyeri tapi... entahlah kau bertambah cantik Sehun.. semua berubah.. rambut mu semakin panjang, aku suka jadi jangan dipotong. kulit mu akhirnya aku bisa menyentuhnya tanpa ragu lagi, sangat lembut dan halus. aku juga baru sadar kalau kau itu tipe S line, padahal dulu rata hehe" ucap Chanyeol membuat Sehun mendelik lucu dengan wajah merona.

"tujuh tahun membuat mu mesum Chanyeol, padahal kau tidak bergaul dengan Jongin. apa disana aku melakukannya dengan Baekhyun juga?" tanya Sehun sendu diakhir

"ani!" bantah Chanyeol tegas, "ini yang pertama untuk ku sama seperti mu.. aah seandainya lelaki juga berdarah ketika melakukan itu maka kau tahu aku masih perjaka errr setidaknya kemarin sebelum kita melakukannya dini hari tadi" ucap Chanyeol dengan cengirannya membuat Sehun memukul dada Chanyeol pelan dengan wajah merona.

CUP

entah keberanian dari mana Sehun mengecup bibir kissable Chanyeol dan langsung menunduk malu , sedang Chanyeol terkejut namun akhirnya tersenyum geli. tangan kirim Chanyeol memeluk erat pinggang Sehun sedang tangan kanannya meraih dagu Sehun, mata Chanyeol menatap tepat pada manik hazel Sehun yang menghipnotisnya, perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sehun, keduanya menutup mata ketika bibir saling bersentuhan. Chanyeol memagut bibir Sehun lembut sampai Sehun merasa nafasnya habis dan tubuhnya melemas karena Chanyeol mulai menginvasi lehernya, kembali menelusuri jejak panas yang ditinggalkannya kemarin. Sehun memakai kemeja merah Chanyeol membuat Sehun nampak sexy dan menggoda dimata Chanyeol, rambut panjang sepunggung dengan curly dibagian bawah semakin membuat Sehun nampak menggoda.

"aakh... channhh..." desah Sehun ketika Chanyeol meremas gundukan kembar yang padat dan kenyal milik Sehun.

Hap

Chanyeol membawa Sehun duduk dipangkuannya disofa hitam didekat jendela tadi. dengan perlahan Chanyeol menurunkan celana dalam Sehun tanpa melepaskan bagian atas yang masih mengenakan bra dan kemeja merahnya.

"kau tampak sexy dan menggoda Sehunnie" ucap Chanyeol serak menahan hasrat

"aakkhh hiks... appo channh..." isak Sehun ketika dua jari Chanyeol langsung memasuki bagian bawahnya

"mian~, aku hanya melakukan penetrasi karena milik mu sangat sempit dan milik ku terlalu besar" ucap Chanyeol tanpa malu, sedang Sehun kembali merona parah. ya Sehun akui milik Chanyeol memang besar dan itu lebih besar dari sosok namja yang tidak sengaja Sehun lihat ketika Jongin, Kyungsoo dan Luhan mempertontonkan film blue padanya. Sehun menyukai permainan Chanyeol karena Chanyeol membuatnya merasakan sangat nikmat tanpa Sehun harus bersentuhan langsung bahkan mengulum junior Chanyeol. entah darimana Chanyeol tahu jika Sehun masih merasa geli bahkan jijik jika harus memegang bahkan sampai mengulum junior itu.

"beautiful" puji Chanyeol ketika wajah merona Sehun basah karena keringat, bibir yang bengkak dan terus mendesahkan namanya, rambut panjang Sehun nampak basah juga dan berayun karena Sehun yang menaik turunkan tubuhnya yang dipangku Sehun untuk memuaskan juniornya yang terasa terjepit oleh vagina Sehun.

"aakh... aahh... ahhh.. channhhh... aahh... ahhh..." desahan Sehun adalah melodi indah ditelinga Chanyeol yang membawanya pada puncak kenikmatan, apalagi jepitan dinding vagina Sehun membuat junior Chanyeol serasa diperan habis sarinya untuk masuk ke dalam rahim Sehun untuk bertemu sel telur disana.

"hahh... semoga dia bisa tumbuh disini dengan cepat" ucap Chanyeol yang masih terengah karena baru saja mencapai puncaknya, sedang Sehun menyandarkan kepala di bahu Chanyeol yang ditempel plester koyo oleh pihak rumah sakit kemarin.

"eungh Sehun jangan menjepit junior ku lagi aahhhh..." desah Chanyeol merasakan vagina Sehun masih menjepit junior Chanyeol yang perlahan mulai membengkak dan kembali desahan mereka memenuhi kamar tersebut.

...

1 bulan kemudian

"selamat ya untuk kalian akhirnya kalian berdamai juga" ucap Chanyeol pada Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang menikah setelah pertengkaran hebat menyangkut jadwal honeymoon

"ck setidaknya aku melamar Kyungsoo tidak di mobil ambulance" sindir Kai membuat Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo terkikik

"yoo sepertinya kalian melupakan aku" ucap Luhan yang baru saja bergabung

"kau dari mana saja rusa?" tanya Jongin

"berbicara dengan Lee saem" ucap Luhan santai sambil menunjuk guru BK mereka yang menggandeng seorang yeoja cantik berwajah blesteran

pletak pletak

"akh appo saem" adu Chanyeol dan Sehun karena Lee saem memukul kepala mereka

"bisa bisanya kalian tidak menghadiri pernikahan ku! dasar anak nakal!" omel Lee saem pada pasangan ChanHun

"jangan pukul Sehun saem~, pukul saja Park pabbo itu yang seenaknya menghilang dan melupakan ku juga saem~" rengek Sehun sambil mengelus kepalanya

"aah sudahlah percuma memarahi kalian. saem sudah pensiun untuk mengurusi hidup kalian ini" ucap Lee saem

"nah itu lebih baik saem. kau terlalu tua untuk mengomel lagi" ucap Chanyeol membuatnya Lee saem memukul kepala lagi

"saem sudah jangan dengarkan Park pabbo itu. lebih baik Saem ceritakan padaku apa yang harus aku lakukan ketika malam pertama?" tanya Jongin dengan wajah polos yang membuat Kyungsoo ingin menghitamkan suaminya ini

"aah kau harus berolahraga dahulu untuk menyiapkan setamina agar tahan lama, jangan bermain kasar karena ini yang pertama untuk kalian" saran Lee saem

"ya saem aku pasti bermain lembut" ucap Jongin sambil mengkerling nakal pada Kyungsoo yang merona

"wajah mu mengatakan kau suka main kasar Kkamjong" ucap Lee saem membuat Jongin mendengus kesal

"eugh... hmm saya permisi ke toilet" ucap Sehun mengintrupsi mereka

"apa Sehun sakit Yeol?" tanya Luhan khawatir

"molla sudah seminggu ini Sehun sering mual dan jarang sekali makan, jika dipaksa makan maka akan memuntahkannya lagi, bukannya kau tahu juga Kyung?" ucap Chanyeol

"iya aku pernah melihatnya sekali ketika menemani ku ke butik, wajahnya juga pucat maka dari itu aku tidak jadi pergi ke bukti. Sehun juga malah mengajak ku makan kue beras rasa keju" jelas Kyungsoo

PLETAK

tiga buah kepalan tangan mendarat bersamaan di kepala Chanyeol membuat namja paling tinggi itu mengaduh kesakitan dan protes.

"Sehunnie gwaenchana?" tanya Kyungsoo ketika melihat Sehun kembali dengan sedikit pucat dan keringat didahi

"kepala aku agak pusing Kyung" jawab Sehun yang langsung mendekati Chanyeol dan memeluk lengan Chanyeol.

"kajja kita kerumah sakit" perintah Lee saem, "dan kau Chanyeol awas kalau kau lari dari tanggung jawab" ancam Lee saem

akhirnya acara resepsi Jongin dan Kyungsoo terpaksa selesai cepat karena ikut menemani Sehun ke rumah sakit, sedang Sehun sendiri terlalu lemah dan malam tertidur dipelukan Chanyeol.

"jadi kapan kalian melakukannya?" tanya Lee saem yang menjadi sosok pengintrogasi dan disamping kanan kirinya ada Luhan dan Jongin yang menatap Chanyeol tajam

"eerr itu sebulan lalu ketika ulang tahun ku aah ani tanggal 28 bulan lalu di Chuncheon hehe" jawab Chanyeol dengan cengirannya

"hanya sekali?" tanya Luhan penuh penekanan

"ne hanya sehari itu saja karena selanjutnya kami sibuk ditambah dekor pernikahan Jongin dan Kyungsoo jadi kami tidak melakukan lagi" jelas Chanyeol

"apa rahasianya bisa langusng jadi dalam sekali main?" tanya Lee saem yang kini diangguki Jongin

"saem dan kkamjong aku rasa pembahasan kita sudah melenceng" ucap Luhan tajam

"PARK CHANYEOL! KAU HARUS MENIKAHI SEHUN SEKARANG JUGA!"

"siapa yang menelpon mommy?" tanya Chanyeol panik

END


End file.
